Luan Loud
"Hahaha! Get it?" -Luan Loud ''Luan Loud ''is a main character in The Loud House. She is voiced by Cristina Pucelli. Biography Luan is the fourth-oldest child in the Loud family and second youngest of the five older sisters, at 14 years old. Her most annoying habits according to the family are none other than telling bad jokes, puns and pulling impossible yet useful pranks to other people. Role in Tekken X Disney Universe She along with her younger brother (appearing in person as Ace Savvy in the game), Lynn Jr., Clyde/One-Eyed Jack and Ronnie Anne appear as playable Guest Fighters for the game representing Nickelodeon/Viacom (via base content; though the younger Loud siblings aside with Lily like Lana, Lucy, Lola and Lisa are added as free DLC fighters in an update; albeit with all of them in their Full House Gang attires as their main attires but for Lisa however, is a secondary one). In the story mode of the game, she becomes friends with Captain Jake, Izzy, Phineas Flynn with his brother named Ferb Fletcher, Jin Kazama, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, the Pines twins and others. Within certain moments of the game as when they make a tag team forming her and Captain Jake/Izzy (for the latter, she would appear in her Pirate Princess Attire), they would have some unique quotes while pitting against everyone else (ex. Heihachi and Kazuya, Jin, Joe, Lili, Hwoarang, Steve, Nina, Queen Elsa, pretty much of the X-Men, the Avengers, the Bogard Brothers, Azazel and whoever) with a Pirate/Swashbuckler motif. She (along with Lincoln as Ace) can summon Lily Loud (not only in her Squirrel Suit, but also with her as the Deuce) in her parts of the moveset she had (particularly with her Summoning Combo moves). Personality Though she is the fourth-oldest of the Loud Siblings, Luan has a very humorous and goofy personality. Luan is a fun-loving girl with a fondness for comedy, creating pranks along with many kinds of jokes and making puns. She loves pulling pranks on her siblings and frequently makes puns for every situation (much to her family's annoyance). She has a taste for everything that is related to comedy that includes comedy movies and TV series, clowns, pranks, jokes and funny internet videos. She also likes to record people experiencing funny situations with her camera, but when she does it she asks permission to the person she recorded to allow her to upload the video to her web page. Luan already knows that it is not correct uploading videos without permission. She always has a positive and cheerful attitude. She is very optimistic as she likes to support her siblings and especially make them laugh and feel better. In some occasions she can get angry when something "not funny" or annoying happens to her or her siblings; like in "The Sweet Spot" where she fights against the others to obtain the best seat of Vanzilla. No matter how bad is the problem she'll find the funny side of the matter. Appearance Luan has prominent buck teeth, which sport braces, and light brown hair worn up in a large ponytail by a yellow scrunchie, with two long protruding hairs sticking out from the center of her forehead. She dresses in a white sleeveless shirt, a yellow skirt with a square pattern, yellow socks with a line pattern that are worn all the way up and brown shoes. She also wears three pink flowers, one on her shirt and one on each shoe, that serve as gag squirt-flowers. Her prototype design had a gag flower on her skirt, but none on her shoes. She also didn't have any braces. In "The Haunted Loud House", she is a ghost with white skin, blue hair, a light blue scrunchie, light blue eyes, a blue flower, a light blue skirt, and a "wispy, genie-like tail". When she morphs her tail back into her legs, she has light blue socks, blue shoes and blue flowers. She is also various shades of blue. In "Halloweenie Jellybeanie", she is dressed as a jester. In "Ghosts of Halloween Past", she is dressed as a ventriloquist. As The Ghost of Halloween Past, she is dressed in a white bedsheet with two eyeholes cut out. When the sheet is taken off, she is in a black-and-white tint and now has long white hair kept down and wears a white, long gown. She also had blood coming out of her eyes. Quotes *"If there any are not funny ghosts around, you'll be PUNrific!" -Ghost!Luan in The Haunted Loud House *"I'm so Boo-tiful right now, even though I don't have a reflection just like Lucy!" -Ghost!Luan in The Haunted Loud House *"My parents aren't even transparent, I am! You can see right through me! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Get it?" -Ghost!Luan in The Haunted Loud House *"That's the spirit!" -Ghost!Luan in The Haunted Loud House *"Lisa, you better take one step a Head!" -Ghost!Luan in The Haunted Loud House *"I HAUNT you to know why you are a ghost..." -Ghost!Luan to HeadlessGhost!Lisa in The Haunted Loud House *"Well, I guess it's once bitten, twice shy." -Luan after being bitten by Vampire!Steven in "Cyro's Halloween Scary Tales" *"That's a big pain in the neck! Hahahaha! Get it?" -Vampire!Luan in "Cyro's Halloween Scary Tales" *"Look into my eyes, Benny! Look deeply into my eyes!" -Vampire!Luan hypnotizing Benny in "Cyro's Halloween Scary Tales" *"I'm your number one FAN-pire!" -Vampire!Luan flying towards Benny in "Cyro's Halloween Scary Tales II" *"That's a Vampfire, a Tamarian Starfire vampire, that's a Mandpire, Mandy as a vampire, and I'm a Luanpire! A vampire me!" -Vampire!Luan in "Cyro's Halloween Scary Tales II" *I think that trip was "trans"-"send"-ent! Hahahahahahaha! Get it? - Luan in "The Multiverse", when put on the game's pad entering the game *That was total "pwnage". Hahaha... Oh, wow, ouch. - Luan in "The Multiverse", after regenerating from battle damage *I'll send you a "vortext" to let you know I'm okay! Hahahaha! - Luan in "The Multiverse", when being removed off the game pad leaving the game *"You are already pranked. (laughs) Get it?" - A quote of hers referencing Fist of the North Star (Hokuto no Ken in Japan) *"Boy, it may scare Leni but you have some webbed powers to knock those goons down." - One of her quotes when she is partnered with Peter Parker/Spider-Man in Tekken X Disney Universe **"Yes but your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man is prepared for some web slinging fights against some goons who aren't silly in the sights." - One of Spider-Man's quotes to Luan when he is paired with her in Tekken X Disney Universe *"You're likeliness to save the world even you have a monsterous form from your Villainous dad is gonna be more than just saving over 9,000 lives, right?" - One of her quotes when paired with Jin Kazama in Tekken X Disney Universe (Also referencing Dragon Ball's Over 9000 line in which became a viral internet meme) **"Correct. My grandfather had fought against Me and Kazuya like multiple times. When we went too far, our World will suffer an even longer war until I come up with a plan to defeat his threatening grandson." - One of Jin's quotes to Luan when he is paired with her in Tekken X Disney Universe *"I'm gonna burn your weight down to the deep, Mr. Richards." - One of Luan's quotes against Bob Richards in Tekken X Disney Universe **"It could've been worse if my Speed and Weight aren't useful, kid." - One if Bob's quotes to Luan in Tekken X Disney Universe *"You can't clash with your blades Mr. Wilson 'cause I am gonna win. " - One of her quotes against Wade Wilson/Deadpool in Tekken X Disney Universe **"Wait, WHAT???!!!! YOUR VERY OWN JOKES AND PRANKS ARE WAY BETTER THAN MY VERY OWN JOKES, GAGS, SWORDS AND WEAPONRY???!!! WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!!!!!" - One of Deadpool's quotes against Luan in Tekken X Disney Universe ***"I'm gonna slice your bucks off once I got a Victory." - One of Luan's quotes to Deadpool in Tekken X Disney Universe once she wins in the fight against him. ****"Okay then. Time to prove the two of us on who's gonna win a Billion Bucks for the Multiversal Iron Fist Tournament." - One of Deadpool's quotes to Luan on who's gonna win in a fight between the two of them in Tekken X Disney Universe *"Time to raise the flag of the American Dream, the funnier and braver way." - One of her quotes when paired with Steve Rogers/Captain America in Tekken X Disney Universe **"You said it. While some of your jokes would be a little too obnoxious to other people in different kinds of races, we'll prank the foreigners who did bad things to the people we know and love on Planet Earth." - One of Cap's quotes when he is paired with Luan in Tekken X Disney Universe *"We will shock you from the Heavens with Me." - One of Luan's intro quotes when paired with Thor Odinson in Tekken X Disney Universe (Also referencing Queen's We Will Rock You in the game) *"Yo ho and let's give this beast a feast of Laughs and Pranks." - One of her intro quotes when paired with Captain Jake/Izzy as they are prepared to defeat Azazel aka the Final Boss of Tekken X Disney Universe *"Ladies and Gentlemen, I've got a burning Wolf as my friend." - One of Luan's intro quotes when paired with Terry Bogard in Tekken X Disney Universe *"Let's get some quick construction for bigger insanity of fun." - One of her quotes when paired with Phineas Flynn/Ferb Fletcher in Tekken X Disney Universe *"Looks like we've got a ferocious jaguar who's moves are powerful like most of the men in the Ring." - One of her quotes against King II in Tekken X Disney Universe *"The force of the bad side can make the Galaxy turbocharge from bad to worse." - One of her quotes against Darth Vader/Lord Dominator in Tekken X Disney Universe *"Ready for some Card Catching action, Lincoln?" - One of her intro quotes when she is paired with Lincoln/Ace Savvy in Tekken X Disney Universe **"Sure. We'll save the world and win the Tournament, Ace Savvy-style." - One of Lincoln/Ace Savvy's quotes to Luan when he is paired with her in Tekken X Disney Universe *"We've got a Green Beast to partner up with Me." - One of her intro quotes with Bruce Banner aka the Incredible Hulk in Tekken X Disney Universe *"I've got some sharp claws to shred these opponents up with a very tough and cool man to help me." - One of her intro quotes when she is paired with James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine in Tekken X Disney Universe **"You said it, kid. Now let's go, Bub!" - One of Wolverine's intro quotes to Luan in Tekken X Disney Universe *"No Strong Old Man's land isn't complete without a hyperactive funny girl like....ME!!!" - Her clash quote against Heihachi Mishima in Tekken X Disney Universe **"You little prankster, I am not alone when it comes to defeating Devils, Monsters, insane men and Beasts. DON'T DO IT FOR THE SAKE OF LAUGHTER AND COMEDY!!!!" - One of Heihachi's quotes to Luan in Tekken X Disney Universe ***"Unless the Beasts came to all to you and your home for a midnight rematch, Mr. Mishima. (laughs) Get it?" - One of Luan's quotes to Heihachi in Tekken X Disney Universe ****"Alright, kid. If you win, then I am gonna be surrounded by monstrous idiots that give Humans who are too cowardly to defeat them." - One of Heihachi's quotes to Luan if he lost to her in Tekken X Disney Universe *"We've got some kicks of the North Star from a new friend of ours in China." - One of her quotes when paired with Chun-Li in Tekken X Disney Universe (Also referencing Fist of the North Star) **"Correct. I, the Strongest Woman and Mother of China needs some sense of laughter too." - One of Chun-Li's quotes to Luan when she pairs with her in Tekken X Disney Universe *"Looks like you've got some nutacular blades to beat some robots into shredded pieces." - One of her quotes when paired with Sally Acorn (in her Post-SGW appearance) in Tekken X Disney Universe *"A Scurvy Werewolf feels like a Thriller Fight when we are together." - One of her victory quotes with Captain Jake if the players pair them while using the latter's Werewolf form in Tekken X Disney Universe **"You said it, my clown matey. It maybe creepy, but I am able to perform a sweet victory." - One of Captain Jake's victory quotes when he is paired with Luan after the players win when they use his Werewolf form in Tekken X Disney Universe *"You'll be burned with my sense of Jokes." - One of her clash quotes against Jake Long/Johnny Blaze aka Ghost Rider/Yang Xiao Long in Tekken X Disney Universe **"Aren't you a little old to have a hot fight against Me?" - One of Yang's quotes to Luan in Tekken X Disney Universe ***"Why yes, yes I am. I'm sure I'm gonna win in a very heated battle." - One of Luan's quotes to Yang in Tekken X Disney Universe **"You little Prankster, won't be the first time I see something funny in the Multiverse where Demons, Monsters, Gods, Soldiers, Monsters, Humans and Beasts co-exist." - One of Ghost Rider's quotes to Luan in Tekken X Disney Universe, as he said that this isn't the first time he saw something funny in a Universe he lives where Fantastical and Normal elements co-existing together, as in this case, a Superhero Multiverse. *"Mr. Cage, you aren't the only one I am fighting in a Halloween land for April Fools." - One of her quotes against Johnny Cage in Tekken X Disney Universe **"Halloween? The franchise I originated is very fitting for that Holiday in October. The match that is filmed on TV isn't the big enough for the two of us, kid." - One of Johnny's quotes to Luan in Tekken X Disney Universe while at the same time, breaking the fourth Wall in which the Mortal Kombat franchise is the universe he originated and his games that he came are fitting for Halloween. ***"And you'll be already get a humilia-tality when I won. (laughs) Get it?" - One of Luan's quotes to Johnny once she wins a fight against him in Tekken X Disney Universe ****"Alright. I'll be knocked out with your prank-alities once I lost." - One of Johnny's quotes to Luan if she wins in a fight against him in Tekken X Disney Universe Trivia *She is inspired by one of Chris Savino's five sisters. **She was even named after her. *Her catchphrase is "Get it? Get it?", recited after she tells a joke. Gallery Clyde mit Luan S01e09.png S1E04A Luan opens a door.jpg Luan-web-desktop.png Bandicam 2016-11-28 18-03-28-659.jpg Luan Laughing - S1 tumblr funniest moment.jpg RoniX2D Christmas Profile.png S1E08B Lily dressed up as Mr. Coconuts2.png Hila Harmidomska ID S01e01.png Hila do Hirka S01e01.png Hila Harmidomska ID S01e02.png Luan meets mabel by sithvampiremaster27-da0a7md.jpg Luan-about-web.jpg Luan_Flower.png|Luan with her flower squirting water IMG_20191027_153520.jpg|Her as the Full House Gang's Joker Luan_pondering.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Loud House Category:Teenagers Category:Comic Relief Category:Fictional characters Category:Humans